


Double

by sabinelagrande



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: house_fest, Multi, Partner Swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-03
Updated: 2007-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an ordinary date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Wilson said, straightening his tie yet again.

House knocked Wilson's hands away from his throat, unknotting the tie and shoving it into his pocket. "You'll have fun," he told him, undoing the top button of his shirt. "You might even get laid," he added, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "God knows you need it."

"I'm so glad you have my highest interests at heart."

"What's higher than sex?" House replied, but Wilson was momentarily struck dumb by Cuddy and Cameron's approach.

"I'm so glad you brought the boys out," House told Cuddy, giving her a friendly leer.

"Well, it is a special occasion," she said, rolling her eyes good-naturedly.

"What was the last one? Tuesday?" he rejoined.

"You look lovely," Wilson told Cameron politely, holding open the restaurant door.

"Wilson's bringing chivalry back," House told her. "Sexy was already covered."

They were seated quickly, in a far corner of the dim, smoky club. Wilson gave Cuddy a nervous smile across the table as House said something in rapid-fire Arabic to the waiter.

Cameron glanced at House around the hookah. "This was your idea, wasn't it?"

"What would ever make you think that?"

"Habib!" an older woman called to House from behind the bar, blowing him a kiss.

"Wilson's first wife," House told Cameron.

They sat smoking after dinner, House laughing as Wilson choked, Cuddy executing a surprisingly nice set of smoke rings.

"I knew I should have brought pot," House said as he passed the hose back to Cuddy.

Wilson coughed, turning to Cameron. "Do you want to dance?"

Cameron gave him a bemused smile. "I didn't know you were into Arabic dance music."

He smiled shyly. "I think I can get by for just a few songs."

She gave him her hand over the table, letting him lead her out onto the dance floor. As if on cue, the waiter appeared with a tray of very small glasses.

"Drinking instead of dancing?" Cuddy asked him, picking up one of the glasses.

"Can't dance in public. It's in the gimp code."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that's all that's stopping you."

"You should see me in private," he said, cocking an eyebrow at her.

She smiled, clinking her glass against his and throwing it back. She sputtered, coughing. "What's in these?"

"Liquor," he said nonchalantly, picking up another glass. "Don't wimp out on me, Lise."

"Never have," she said, tossing back another shot.

Cameron came back to the table and wordlessly dragged Cuddy out to the dance floor. "You'd better send at least one of them back," he called after her, but she waved him off.

House kicked his feet up on the seat opposite him, breathing the apple-flavored tobacco in and watching them. Wilson danced awkwardly between Cameron and Cuddy, Cameron grinding intermittently into him. As soon as he seemed to be getting into the rhythm, the song changed, and he was lost again.

House blew a mouthful of smoke out over the crowd, chuckling and smiling.

"It's late," Cuddy said when they got back to the table, laying heavily against Wilson's shoulder.

"If it's too late, you're too old," House replied.

"If you can't remember how the adage goes, you're too old," Cameron told him.

He pressed his hand to his chest in mock shock. "And the claws come out."

"That's for later," she said lightly.

The check settled, they found themselves standing out on the sidewalk, Wilson twining his fingers in Cuddy's.

"I guess this is good night," Wilson said, squeezing her hand before letting it go.

"I guess so," Cameron replied, slipping her arm around Cuddy's waist, pulling her close.

"See you tomorrow," Cuddy said, going a little breathless as Cameron moved her hand lower. House winked at her as the younger woman led her way to the parking lot, whispering in her ear.

"I told you you'd enjoy it," House told Wilson as they got into the car.

Wilson smiled, almost despite himself. "I seem to remember somebody saying I might get laid."

"Drive fast," House replied, leaning back in the seat.


End file.
